Night Terrors
by Justin Is TheSun
Summary: Billy's been having nightmares since the Civil War. When Teddy comes up with a plan to fix it, neither one of them knew just what they were dealing with. But his boyfriend can handle his inner demons...right?


Okay. I am SHOCKED that nobody did this yet. So much fluff potential (sigh) Oh well. I guess it's up to me!

Teddy slowly drifted awake as the noises next to him got louder. He was almost tempted to go back to bed, and ignore the disturbance. However, the only thing ever next to Teddy Altman in the middle of the night was Billy. How could he ignore his boyfriend?

As he turned his head to face his love, he noticed Billy was mumbling in his sleep. Teddy strained to hear what he was saying.

"I wish Teddy were free. I wish Teddy were free. I wish Teddy were free…"

_Huh? What's he dreaming about_,Teddy thought.

Billy kept chanting the same thing, over and over. He started squirming under the covers, getting louder. At this point, Teddy was getting concerned. It was obvious Billy was distressed. However, it was obvious he was tired lately, ever since the Civil War. Now it was beginning to make sense.

Suddenly, Billy started thrashing uncontrollably, screaming about how he wanted himself and Teddy to be somewhere else. _Anywhere_ else.

"I wish I were dead I wish I were dead IWISHIWEREDEAD!

Teddy's eyes widened in shock as the blue glow of magic surrounded Billy.

"Billy! Hey, wake up!" he shouted, shaking Billy violently.

Billy's eyes snapped open, and he continued to thrash in the sheets. Teddy grabbed his head in both hands and made him look at his eyes. Eventually, Billy calmed down, gasping and sobbing.

"I'm sorry," Billy said.

"It's okay. Just…_damn_…How long has this been going on?"

Billy paused for a moment, and Teddy felt a jolt of dread.

_"Is he considering lying to me? Would he really do that?"_

Maybe it showed on Teddy's face, because Billy said, "about two weeks."

"Billy! Why didn't you tell me? You know you just tried to kill yourself?" Two weeks was about how long it's been since the Civil War ended. Any one of those nights, Billy could have ended up dead.

At this point, it was clear that Billy was crying. When he spoke again, his voice was rough and unsteady.

"It wouldn't have made things better. Do you have any idea what things were like at The Cube? You were unconscious, and your body put itself back together! I was chained to a wall while the Warden cut you open! They took away my magic, Teddy! I couldn't do anything while that bastard tore into you. It broke me, and he _enjoyed _it. The very heroes I looked up to actually found that monster and let him do it! How can anything make that better! I just...It can't…How…"

At that point, Billy just broke down and stopped trying to talk, just clinging to Teddy. He let the Blond shape shifter show his compassion and love through that one motion, rubbing circles on his back. They both understood the horror that Billy couldn't put into words. They knew about the sadistic, ugly nature of their jailor. The fear that Teddy would die for some twisted science. How Billy's implants stuck in his ears and let him hear the sawing and squishing, the taunts, but he couldn't save them.

"You're okay now, Billy. I'm okay. We can try to move on now," Teddy said, once Billy calmed down enough to listen.

"But how?" Billy asked in a small voice.

Teddy thought for a moment as they still held each other, sitting on the edge of their bed. They really needed to take care of these dreams. Besides the fact that they could seriously kill both of them, they were affecting Billy's sleep and stopping him from moving on.

After a moment's thought, Teddy thought of something. The 'hmm' he made at the realization made Billy look up with wet brown eyes.

"What about a spell?" Teddy asked in that calm, level way he always had. "Something that would make your nights better."

"What could make this better?" Billy asked in a small, slightly bitter voice. Although he still hurt, both being awake with Teddy and exposed to his calm nature were helping him recover.

"I have an idea," Teddy said, and leaned in the last few inches to whisper it to Billy. Billy had a puzzled look on his face, and then slowly began to smile until he grinned.

"Do you really think I can do that?"

"Billy, I think there is nothing you can't do," Teddy said, truly meaning it.

"Do we have to try it now?"

Teddy took in Billy's state. He was looking hopeful, yet scared, as he held on to Teddy. His face was tear stained, and he was looking paler than usual. He looked both fragile and heartbreaking. He also looked like he could be in better shape for what they had planned.

"Nah," Teddy said casually, lightening his tone of voice. "It's early enough to start the day. We can do it tonight. What do you want for breakfast?" This last bit was added almost as an afterthought.

Billy thought for a moment, then he said said, "Whatever you want!"

"Are you sure?" Teddy noticed the improvement in Billy's voice, but he wanted to do anything he could for his boyfriend to make him feel better.

Billy simply nodded, than added, "Anything for you is a reminder that you made it off that table. So I guess if you wanna make me feel better, we're making today all about you!" Now Billy definitely sounded better, and Teddy just couldn't argue if it would keep this going.

"All right," Teddy said. "In that case, I want…blueberry pancakes!"

"Done," Billy said cheerfully, and got out of bed to go make them.

"Billy!" Teddy said, almost whining in tone. "Shouldn't we shower? You kinda smell!"

"Billy turned to look at his 6"2', muscular, blond, _shape shifter_ boyfriend, and decided that a more intimate reminder of his survival would do for now.

"I'll get the water running!" Billy said, running into the bathroom.

Teddy chuckled at his boyfriends antics, glad he could cheer him up. His mood sobered at the close call just a few minutes ago.

_"Please let this work."_ Teddy thought. He then began to picture just what it would mean for Billy, and smiled.


End file.
